


Running with Wolves

by gayspacealien



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU where Validar's not that much of a dick actually, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Human!Robin, Minor Violence, Shifter AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Chrom, baby's first fic, more ships to come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), no this wont be a sad story bc im weak, p much everyone in awakening tbh, p much everyone is a wolf except for the plegian characters, pls be gentle, the title is fucking stupid bc I cant name stuff for shit, this is garbage and im garbage, well not really a werewolf so much as a shifter but eh, will add more tags as characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacealien/pseuds/gayspacealien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin opened her eyes, reasoning that she sort of wanted to see the animal before it ruthlessly killed her.</p><p>When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, they were met with a piercing blue pair belonging to the biggest wolf Robin had ever seen in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted a Chrobin fic where Chrom and co. can turn into wolves, but none such fic existed so I made it myself. Basically Robin lives in a village near a forest where, according to legend, a race of wolf people live. Shit goes down and she meets Chrom and the others (who are wolf people) and then more shit goes down from there. As stated before, this is my first fic so yeah criticism and all that is welcome. The story isn't really set fully yet and I'm sort of making it up as I go (I'm setting myself up for disaster I know), but yeah that also means that reader opinion can have an impact on what happens too so y'know keep that in mind.

Blearily making her way into consciousness, Robin groaned and rolled onto her back. She could see fragments of light struggling to the earth through the thick canopy of the trees.

 _Pretty…_ she thought stupidly.

As her mind was fully surfacing, a white-hot bolt of pain lanced through her right leg. She clutched her knee and gasped. It was then that she also realized she was completely alone. Panic began to set in.

She began hyperventilating and turning her head franticly as fear coursed through her. _Where am I? Why am I hurt? How will I get out? Oh gods, what happened?_ She continued to flail about until she finally realized her raving would not help her get out of her situation. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to still her rapid heartbeat and properly analyze the situation.

 _Okay, okay, Robin, you’re alright. You’re alive. Deep breaths. In and out in and out._ After calming herself to a degree, Robin remembered she had been in the woods on a solo mission. Yes, she remembered now, she was performing ceremonial rites for her passage into adulthood. In her village, every child on the day after their eighteenth birthday is sent into the woods in order to prove themselves. They must survive on their own for seven days, living off the land and using their own brawn and wit to survive. Robin remembered that she took a risky stance on a slope in order to aim properly at some game. Her footing had slipped and she tumbled down the hill, twisting her knee in the process. She must have hit her head on the tree trunk now inches away from her face and passed out.

And now here she was. Fully awake and alert…and in pain. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly. Injured and alone in the woods; this was quite the predicament. She would have to gather food for herself and find a way out as soon as possible. Her village would understand her forfeit. While she would fail her test, if she attempted to see it through in her current state she would most likely die. Giving up would be a respectable decision in her book.

Now, just how to get out. Robin realized that she had no idea where she was. While she had traveled into the Ylissean woods numerous times in her life, it seemed to be that she had ventured too deep into the wood and was now completely lost. Just as she began to panic again, Robin heard the distinct sound of leaves crunching underfoot not to far off from her current location.

Robin froze. The steps were to light for a human’s, but too heavy for a small woodland creature. She knew that it was an animal, a big one. She looked to her side. Her bow was broken and her arrows were shaken loose from her quiver and scattered about. Fighting was not an option. The pain in her leg told her that running was not either. The steps were getting closer. Immediately, her limbs went slack and her eyes closed. In a last ditch effort, she decided to play dead and hope to the gods she lived.

As the steps came ever closer, Robin realized there was more than one of them. She willed her breathing to slow to an unnoticeable pace.

_Crunch_

_Oh gods_

_Crunch_

_Grima, please spare me. Hell, Naga, please protect me._

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Silence_

Robin could feel hot breath fanning across her face. She barely kept herself from wincing when a cold, wet nose suddenly shoved itself against her neck. Soft fur tickled her chest as the creature inhaled deeply, rooting around the juncture of her jaw and throat. It seemed to like what it smelled.

_Oh gods, it wants to eat me!_

Just then, a growl rose up a few feet away from Robin and the creature.

Instantly, the muzzle vanished from her neck and a low growl sounded from the creature above her.

With her eyes shut tight, Robin was completely in the dark about what was going on around her. She only knew what she could glean from what she felt and heard, and it terrified her immensely. From what she could tell, the animals surrounding her were wolves and there were at least two of them, possibly more.

_I’m doomed._

Seemingly pleased with how its growl deterred the other animal, the wolf continued its ministrations.

It nudged Robin’s jaw before trailing its nose down her neck and chest, shoving its face in her armpit and inhaling deeply.

_Maybe my BO will knock it out…_

Though Robin’s hopes were never realized as the animal continued its path down her body, sniffing and occasionally pawing at her clothes lightly.  
It paused when it reached her groin.

_Oh you’ve got to be kiddi-!_

Robin had to tamp down the overwhelming urge to jolt when it pressed its nose up against her.

The wolf lingered there for a ridiculous amount of time (at least in Robin’s opinion), sniffing and nuzzling relentlessly. Robin silently agreed to herself that she would rather the wolf go ahead and rip her throat out already than endure this mortifying inspection any longer.

When the wolf finally moved on, Robin sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the gods, she never wanted to experience that ever again.

Robin then felt the wolf’s tongue on the exposed skin of her injured knee. It whimpered as it lapped at the swollen, red joint. Acting almost as if it was distressed by her injury.

This perplexed Robin greatly, but she wasn’t given much time to dwell on it as the wolf suddenly removed itself from her leg and began licking her face. It whimpered in the same manner as it licked at her chin and cheeks, nuzzling her hairline occasionally.

Robin’s mask finally broke when her face scrunched after a particularly ticklish lick. The wolf paused for a second before continuing with renewed fervor.

After deciding that the jig was up and that the wolf was too smart to believe her dead, Robin opened her eyes, reasoning that she sort of wanted to see the animal before it ruthlessly killed her.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, they were met with a piercing blue pair belonging to the biggest wolf Robin had ever seen in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the shifters and Robin meets the original trio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Okay so this is a bit of backstory/world building and a little plot progression. Also, Validar is OOC out the ass here, I know. Sorry if it bugs you, but he's not an evil religious fanatic in this fic, it just didn't fit what I wanted for the fic so I altered him. Also, just fyi, Grima isn't an evil deity in this AU, rather he's the god of knowledge and change. I honestly never liked the strict good vs evil dichotomy in awakening, I feel it makes for a simplistic story and easily resolved conflict. Don't get me wrong, I love fea obvs, I just don't prefer certain aspects about it. So I changed it to balance out the sides of the conflict a little.
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the kudos and kind comments! They mean a lot to me and are really motivating so thank you!

“Robin! Bed time!”

Robin jumped from her seat, dashing under her mother’s legs while clutching the hefty book to her chest. She was nowhere near finished with the story; she can’t go to bed now!

Just when the speedy seven year old thought she had escaped the clutches of her mother, she accidentally ran straight into the arms of her father. Robin pouted in defeat as lean arms circled her and lifted her into the air.

“And just where are you running off to, missy?” Although it was troublesome at times, Validar couldn’t help but smile at his daughter’s persistent attitude.

“I wanna read!” Robin replied petulantly.

“I know, sweetie, but it’s late and little birdies need their sleep.”

“I’m not tired! See?” Robin then proceeded to stare intently into her father’s face, wide-eyed and unblinking.

Validar chuckled at the girl’s antics, still unsure of just how that proved her case when her mother caught up to them.

“Robin, sweetie, the book will still be there when you wake up tomorrow, I promise. You need to rest,” Robin’s mother cooed softly as she stroked the girl’s white tresses.

“Pleeaaaseee?” Robin whined, “I wanna read it nowww,” she pouted as she looked up at her mother.

Robin’s mother sighed as she acquiesced, “Okay, how about I read it to you until you fall asleep? Does that sound fair?”

The little girl pondered the offer, weighing the pros and cons before finally nodding sagely, “Yes, I think that’s fair.”

Her mother giggled at her daughter’s actions, which seemed more suited to a wizened old man than a seven year old girl, as she collected her from her father’s arms and took her to her room.

When the two settled on the girl’s bed, Robin carefully instructed her mother where exactly she left off in the story. It was the tale of the forest dwellers; the supposed history of the people who lived deep within the Ylissean wood.

Descendants of the goddess of nature and creation, Naga, the forest dwellers revered nature and declared it sacred. It was not something to be touched or changed by their hands, rather, they moved where nature guided them. They were even said to have mystical abilities, being able to change physical forms at will. They possessed the ability to shift between the figure of a human and a wolf, after their goddess who is said to be the great wolf mother of the earth. They were majestic beasts with the raw power of wolves and the intellect of humans who ruled the forests absolutely.

However, no one truly believed them to exist. It had been centuries since anyone claimed to have actually seen a forest dweller with their own eyes and strange rumors began to spring up. When a winter was particularly harsh, the Plegian people would blame the unseen forest dwellers for not worshiping their deity properly. When, in the dead of night, a chorus of howls rose up from the forest, villagers would quietly debate over whether it was a marriage or a funeral. When someone went on a hunting trip and never came home, murmurs of wolves protecting their territory spread throughout the village.

Now, no longer seven years old and very much so not tired at all, Robin’s pulse reverberated in her ears as she gazed up at the beast before her.

He was _massive_ , as big as a bear, with thick, slate blue fur covering his powerful form. His ears were at attention as his eyes bored into her.

His eyes.

His eyes scared Robin the most. They were sharp and unrelenting and belied more intelligence than a mere wolf should have.

Robin pulled away from him as best she could, hoping in vain that the earth itself would swallow her up and hide her from view.

Somehow sensing her discomfort, the wolf backed away from her slightly and lowered his head. Robin sat up slowly and simply stared in shock. Only when the beast huffed a soft bark did Robin return to her senses.

Eyes wide, she shuffled away as quickly as she could, gasping in pain as she jostled her injured leg. The wolf didn’t like this at all as he rose back up and whimpered causing Robin to halt her movements.

They remained there for a moment, simply staring at each other until Robin felt the strange urge to raise her hand to the wolf. Robin slowly lifted her arm, palm facing outward towards the wolf and waited. She didn’t know why she did it, it just felt right.

Just then, the wolf moved forward to bump his nose against her palm, rubbing his snout against it and licking her wrist. Robin then moved to pet the beast’s head, to which he happily closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

_This is officially the strangest moment of my life so far. Well, at least I won’t die. Probably._

While idly petting a giant wolf like it was a normal occurrence, Robin noticed two other wolves approaching. She halted her movement completely.

Two wolves padded side by side towards them; one was a blond wolf who was considerably shorter than its two companions, but still the size of an ordinary wolf, the other had a deep brown coat and was even larger than the wolf seated before Robin. Robin felt as though she would pass out from the stress.

The blue wolf, having noticed her retracted hand, turned to the other wolves and jerked his head in a beckoning motion.

_No no no don’t do that, no more wolves please. Oh gods._

Robin was practically sweating when the blonde wolf bounded up to her. She apparently had no qualms with invading Robin’s personal space as she thrust her face towards her own, sniffing and panting excitedly. She licked a stripe up her cheek before prancing away to allow the other wolf to come forward.

If Robin was nervous before then she was practically pissing herself at this point. The brown wolf towered over her as he inspected her disdainfully with his dark eyes. Robin didn’t know wolves were even capable of such an expression. He sniffed the air around her lightly and let out a low growl.

Every muscle in Robin’s body went completely rigid.

The blue wolf, who had been quietly sitting beside Robin, immediately growled in response. The two beasts then moved to face each other, growling and snapping their jaws.

Robin simply stared at the two wolves, frightened and in awe, until their little tiff was resolved when the blue wolf let out a particularly menacing growl with his haunches raised. The brown wolf backed down and the other turned to nudge the blonde towards Robin again.

She inspected her knee and then licked it lightly, as if apologizing for Robin’s pain. The little blonde wolf then looked her in the eyes as she sat up on her back legs and pushed Robin with her front paws to lie flat on her back.

Although incredibly confused, Robin decided it was in her best interests to comply with the blonde’s wishes.

Just as the little wolf moved away, the blue wolf came to her side and unceremoniously burrowed his muzzle in between the arch of her back and the ground. While Robin was stunned with confusion, the wolf continued to push his snout underneath her, resulting in her rolling down the back of his neck until she finally came to be laying on her stomach while draped across the wolf’s back.

Robin’s mouth hung open in shock.

_Are wolves supposed to be able to do all of this?? Wait, I’m moving. We’re moving…did I just get kidnapped by wolves!?_

Robin continued to scream internally while the trio of wolves made their way deeper into the forest, carrying her along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not too impressed with this chapter, but it does it's job. Hopefully I'll do better later on, especially when the main plot kicks into gear.
> 
> p.s. I probably won't update this regularly in the future, just a forewarning to those who might incorrectly assume I'm actually a disciplined person with a good work ethic
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally gets some rest, but when she wakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far...I just got really into it and couldn't stop writing so I finished it way earlier than I expected.
> 
> Enjoy!

The party of wolves and their human charge traveled for quite a long time before stopping at a small clearing in the woods with a thin stream burbling through it.

The blue wolf deposited Robin onto the ground as gently as he could; that is to say, not very gently at all. Robin landed on the dirt with a soft thump and groaned.

She was hungry, she was thirsty, she was sore, but most of all she was tired. Her bones creaked with exhaustion as she rolled on her side. The wolves could leave her-hell, they could kill her for all she cared-Robin was going to take a nap and no man, or wolf, would stop her. She smiled at her own resolve as she let herself drift into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, only the light of the moon illuminated her surroundings and when she looked forward to see a bloody lump of flesh directly in front of her face she did not hesitate to scream. Her scream ripped from her dry throat as she swiftly sat up and moved away from the offending hunk of gore.

Panting with fear and her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, Robin looked around to meet the startled gazes of the three wolves.

Well, two of them were startled. The brown one just looked irritated.

She, after calming slightly, could see that their maws were stained red with blood. Their own portions of flesh placed before them and the mauled deer carcass were further indications that a hunt had taken place and that this was dinner.

Robin glanced back at the lump in front of her.

_Oh. They want me to eat it._

The blue wolf rose up from his meal and padded over to where Robin was seated, staring at her share of the kill. He walked around to nudge the raw meat closer to her and waited, looking up at her.

Robin coughed before answering, “O-oh, no, I c-can’t eat that, I’m sorry. I’ll get sick if I do,” she stuttered while waving her hands in front of her in a placating gesture.

_I’m literally talking to an animal. Good job, Robin._

The wolf tilted his head.

_Yep, thought so, didn’t get it at all._

The wolf then walked forward and clamped his teeth around the empty open canteen at her side.

_What the hell-?_

He then maneuvered it to free the strap from around her neck and trotted over to the little stream where he then dipped it in the water, open side facing the current.

Robin stared in dumb fascination as the wolf returned with a full canteen, offering it too her with his head tilted sideways so as to keep it from spilling. Her mind was numb as she reached out to take it from the beast. Her mouth hung open while she stared at him dumbly, full canteen now in hand.

_What on earth-this isn’t normal! Right? Wolves can’t do that, can they??_

The wolf huffed and stared at her, like it was prompting her to go ahead and drink already. Robin snapped out of her daze and slowly put the canteen to her lips. She sighed in relief as the stream of cool water slid down her aching throat and then tilted her head back and drank deeply, gulping down the whole canteen in one go.

Robin looked back at the wolf as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, “Thank you…I think. I have no idea how you knew to do that, but thanks-?” Robin cringed internally, she probably sounded like a crazy person, but she felt as though she should at least thank the animal.

The wolf wagged his tail happily as if he could understand exactly what she said, confusing Robin even further.

Robin winced when her stomach made an obscenely loud gurgling sound. She was incredibly hungry, starving actually, but she knew that ingesting raw meat would make things even worse. The wolf, not understanding this, picked up the chunk of meat and plopped it down directly next to her legs.

Robin heaved a sigh, “Yes, I am really hungry, but I just can’t eat that. People can’t eat raw meat, I makes us ill,” she reached out and scratched him behind the ears as she spoke to the giant wolf.

_Well the talking thing worked earlier so might as well keep doing it…_

Although temporarily distracted by the wonderful scratching sensation, the wolf then remembered his mission and pulled away from her hand, looking at her imploringly.

“Wow, you are really bent out of shape about this aren’t you?” Robin wondered, more to herself than to the wolf. “I guess you really want me to eat, but I just can’t eat that, okay? I’m sorry, but I can’t eat the same things as you. You should go and eat your own food. I’ll be fine.” she smiled reassuringly.

The beast reluctantly moved back to his own meal. Robin decided that he did not actually give her a look of annoyance when he left and that it was her still exhausted mind playing tricks on her. She laid down to rest once more.

 

“Milord, this is foolish! We should leave the girl behind!”

“No, Frederick, we are not abandoning an innocent to fend for herself! What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking of the pack’s safety, milord. What would happen if she told other humans about us? What if they decide to hunt us down? We can’t risk such a thing, we must leave her behind.”

_Men…talking-? What…where, I ah,_

“She is injured and alone, we’re not leaving her!”

“She is not a wolf! You do not owe her your kindness, milord.”

_Wolf…there were wolves, where are they...?_

“Yes, but she is a living creature and we swore to protect all of Naga’s children. She is under my protection and I assume total responsibility for her and her actions. That is my decision.”

“It is not safe!”

“I thought we already had this discussion.”

“Maybe, but we did not exchange words.”

“It doesn’t matter. My word is still final. I-”

Robin groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

In the early morning light, Robin could see that the little blonde wolf was still there, sleeping, but the blue and brown wolves were gone. Instead there were two men standing in the clearing. And they were both looking at her.

Robin tensed.

They were both surprised by her waking, but the one with the blue hair quickly recovered and looked as if he was happy to see her while the taller of the two looked downright horrified.

The blue haired one walked towards her, “Ah, I see you’re awake now,”

Robin scooted away from him, “Who-who are you? Stay back! What-ah!” Robin gasped in pain as she moved her leg.

“Wait! Don’t hurt yourself,” the man then crouched to the ground and leveled his gaze with hers, “I know this must be scary for you, but I promise we won’t hurt you. You’re safe here.”

Much to his relief, Robin stopped trying to get away. She stared at him before asking again, “Who are you?”

“My name is Chrom, the uptight one is Frederick,” he gestured over his shoulder with is thumb at the tall man with the perpetual scowl, “and the delicate looking one over there is my little sister, Lissa.”

Robin followed his line of sight to the little blonde wolf who was currently kicking in her sleep.

_…Sister…_

_Wait, what??_

“I’m sorry, did you just say that that wolf is your sister?”

“Yes…is there a problem?”

“…She’s a wolf.”

“Yes, and?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? She’s a wolf and you’re a human!”

“No, I’m a wolf.”

“Are you ok?”

“Of course I am, see?” the man-or Chrom, Robin reminded herself-suddenly crouched down and transformed.

“Oh my god! What in Grima’s name-?”

Instead of Chrom, the giant blue wolf from before stood in front of Robin.  
“It’s-! You’re that wolf! But how?”

“Milord! I must ask that you cease such reckless behavior!” Frederick cut in, completely ignoring Robin’s inquiry.

When Chrom reverted back to his human form, Robin’s eyes lit up in recognition, “So the stories are true…” she mused quietly.

This got both of the men’s attention, “What stories?” Fredrick’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“The legends of the forest dwellers! I read about them all the time when I was little; a hidden race that could transform into wolves…I always thought they were just stories, but you’re real!” Robin’s eyes were alight with wonder as she spoke.

Frederick scoffed and muttered under his breath, “Of course we’re real, foolish man-spawn.”

Completely ignoring Frederick’s slight and choosing rather to bask in Robin’s attention, Chrom inquired, “The human’s write stories about us?”

“Yes! I must have read all of them ten times each, at least. Tales of a people that-hold on,” Robin eyes narrowed as she ceased her gushing, “This means that you all knew what you were-ah!” Robin’s face flushed a shade of red so deep she looked as if she was on the verge of fainting, “Y-you!” She pointed at Chrom accusingly.

“Me?” Chrom asked, entirely confused.

“Y-yes! You, you did that-that thing!” She shifted her legs to press as tightly together as possible.

This only perplexed him even further, “I don’t understand-ah!” Chrom ducked as a rock whizzed past him, “What are you doing? Hey!”

Robin continued to bombard him with pebbles, ignoring his cries, “I excused it before because I thought you were just an animal! Apologize, now!”

“For what??” Chrom crossed his arms before his face in defense.

“You know what you did, you lech!” The cascade of small rocks was unending.

“What?? Argh!” Just then, a pebble clipped the man’s ear, “Frederick! Help!”

“My apologies, sire, but I recall it being your decision to escort the human, saying that she is, oh what was it,” he feigned difficulty to recall, “ah, yes, saying that she is, ‘under your protection,’ and that you, ‘assume total responsibility for her and her actions.’ Was that it?” He smiled serenely.

Chrom grit his teeth, “Damn it. Ack! Okay! Okay!” He waved his hands in front of him, “I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry! Please stop!”

When the rain of rocks ceased, Chrom looked up to see the slightly disgusted, yet mostly baffled look on Robin’s face, “You really have no idea what you did, do you?” Chrom shook his head slightly, keeping an eye on her hands as he did so. Robin sighed, “Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Sorry for the rocks,” Chrom visibly relaxed at her apology.

“It’s okay, just-“

“- _but_ ,” Robin cut him off, “just know that if you try it again, I will not hesitate to make your life hell. Are we clear?”

Chrom gulped, “Y-yes. Very clear. The clearest.”

Robin smiled brightly, “Good! Now, what’s for breakfast? I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starving.”

Frederick clapped a hand on the young man’s shoulders, “Milord and I were just about to fetch some, that is, before your-er-outburst.” He gave a tight smile, giving off the air that it physically pained him to be civil to the woman, as he turned Chrom around to lead him away.

When Robin was out of earshot, Chrom muttered, in a daze, “What just-?”

Frederick leaned down and whispered, “You know, milord, just because the human may smell like an omega, does not mean she will act like one.”

Chrom flushed, “Sh-shut up! That’s not it at all!” Frederick simply chuckled at his embarrassment.

 

And throughout the whole ordeal, the little blonde wolf named Lissa continued to sleep; blissfully unaware of what had taken place just feet away from her.

 _What a sound sleeper…_ Robin marveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! We finally got to meet everyone in human form (well, except for Lissa, but she's next, I promise). I find that writing Frederick is kind of difficult for me and what I wrote feels a little inconsistent so I might go back in and edit it later. There was a lot of goofing off in this chapter so next time I'll try to push things forward more.
> 
> (I hope you enjoyed the Chrom/Robin B support cameo ;D)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (and thank you all for the kudos and comments, they're my lifeblood ;_;)

**Author's Note:**

> ps there is gonna be some pack dynamics stuff (alpha, beta, omega, etc. you know the drill), but nothing really omegaverse at all so yeah. This fic probs won't have sex in it bc im an awkward fucker, sorry (tho maybe it will, we'll see). Also, there will be more ships in this fic other than chrobin for sure (Lon'qu/Lissa and Gaius/Sumia will most likely show up), so if you've got any faves lemme know ye?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
